Cuando me ames
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Besó con demasía intensidad sus labios, le resultaban tan tentadores, pero NUNCA debió desearla…ni ella tampoco nunca debió AMARLO/Aquellas manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo prohibido el de ella: Sakura Haruno, su peor y mortal enemiga .:.SasuSaku.:.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, muerte de un personaje y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, spoiler._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **15+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Anteriormente, **_"Prohibido amar"_, cambié el titulo por que hay ciertas personas que se copiaron, por dios ¿acaso no tienen imaginación?, pusieron el mismo titulo pero contenido diferente, ah!, mejoré el contenido le agregué más narración.

(sigh)

Es un Sasusaku, habrán otras parejas, espero que sea de su agrado, se que querrán matarme por los otros fics, estoy chancando duro mi pobre cabeza, para que la imaginación llegue hacia mi, y también esta esto de los estudios. T.T.

Uhmm, Muchas gracias por su ayuda, os quiero mucho, sois un tesoro invaluable, hasta ahora los tengo en el fondo de mi corazón_…_

Pensamientos y/o flashback en_ CURSIVA, _cada capitulo tendrá una advertencia ¿vale?

_Empecemos…_

* * *

"_**Cuando me ames"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: La propuesta**_

La guerra era fatal cada muerte era no merecida, sangre de inocentes corría por los campos de batallas, el país del Fuego y el Rayo estaban en guerra, la situación se complicaba más y más, el tipo solo bajó la mirada preocupada e impotente.

El feudal del rayo Kazuki Haruno, no sabía que hacer, los hombres y otros aliados se acababan, el bando contrario era muy fuerte, no había otra solución, tendría que llamar a una reunión de emergencia.

Se sentó en el puesto principal, a su lado se encontraban los consejeros, eran los sabios viejos de todas las naciones pertenecientes al país – Kazuki, no nos queda otra.

Bajó la mirada por segunda vez, derrotado, impotente y por ultimo resignado, la propuesta que Fugaku Uchiha, le había dado era inaceptable, su mente no podía procesarla, el Uchiha quería llevarse algo tan apreciado por él.

Como feudal, debía tomar decisiones difíciles y este era el momento -¡no quería aceptarlo!, de solo pensar, llevarse a una de sus preciadas hijas.

El aludido tan solo asintió, sentía rabia por su debilidad, no podía proteger solo a su hija, tenía que elegir, entre ella o su nación.

- Si, es la única solución – hizo una pausa – si queremos que la guerra se termine y que la sangre de inocentes deje de correr, es la única solución…Kazuki.

- ¿A cuál de ellas, dice querer? – su mirada parecía melancólica, perdida, solo quería asegurarse, a cual de ellas querían.

- Sakura – susurró, un gran ventarrón, logró abrir las viejas ventanas, logrando apagar las velas ya derretidas.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – chilló desesperado – ¡puede tomar a cualquiera menos a ella!

- Pero señor… – dijo uno que mantenía la mascara de gato, era el jefe del cuartel Ambu – si no terminamos el trato, perderemos a más inocentes.

- Ella, ella es el vivo retrato de mi difunta esposa – calló por unos instantes, recordándola – ¿como quieres que la entregue?, es mi único recuerdo de…

- ¡Supéralo! – dijo un viejo con bastón en mano, interrumpiendo la reunión, ingresó con gran ímpetu.

- Danzou sama – masculló totalmente sorprendido – debería descansar, usted se encuentra enfermo.

Danzou era el padre de su difunta esposa, es decir era el abuelo de Sakura – tienes que superarlo, ella está muerta – no podía creer la falta de tacto hacia su hija, lo decía como si fuese cualquier persona – además, cada vez que fijas tu mirada en Sakura, dejas de lado tu verdadera posición y no es lo correcto.

- Recuerda – su viejo bastón sonó – que tú te casaste con mi hija, solo por una alianza, no por amor – tragó saliva – ahora estamos en la misma posición y deberías hacer lo correcto.

- Pero, ni siquiera se lo he consultado – el viejo bufó, desviando su mirada y dándole la espalda.

- Yo, ni se lo he consultado – dijo fríamente – Hiyori, solo me obedeció, era su obligación y Sakura no es la excepción.

Sus verdes ojos posaron el vacío, en la nada, no le quedaba otra opción, se encontraba acorralado – está bien, que así sea.

- Sai - llamó el viejo – manda el mensaje con la respuesta.

- Hai – y salió de la habitación –_ pobre Sakura, lo que le espera, casarse con un mugroso Uchiha._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el amplio jardín de la gran casa del feudal, se encontraba la joven doncella, con esos verdes ojos intensos como las esmeraldas, un pelo con un color exótico: rosado, cogió una rosa blanca, del pequeño rosal que conservaba como recuerdo de su madre, aspiró el rico olor de la flor, veía a sus dos pequeñas hermanas correr felices jugando en el fresco y limpio prado, sintió como le tocaban el hombro – ¡SAI! – dio un pequeño salto del susto.

- Perdona no quise asustarle– dijo con una tierna sonrisa, el chico le vio con cierta pena, Sakura lo había notado algo distante, parecía pensativo.

- Sai, ¿qué te preocupa? – cuestionó algo curiosa.

- Iie, solo vine a verte, tengo una misión y quería despedirme – confesó ida mente, Sakura hizo un mohín en son de puchero- ¿dije algo que te molestara?

- ¿Tú que crees? – mencionó irónica -¿no olvidas algo?

- Tu cumpleaños, a eso venía – afirmó – quería pedirte disculpas, no estaré presente.

- Uhmm, mi abuelo te mandó ¿no es verdad? – dijo algo triste – _sigue con esa tontería de las estirpes, noble, plebeyo da igual._

- No importa – le sonrió – además nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

_- Tsk_ – solo se quedó callado – claro – mintió, él le había prohibido decir algo, el más adecuado era el feudal, señor de las tierras – he oído que has progresado en tus entrenamientos.

- Hai, he progresado mucho – dijo entusiasmada – pero, hay algo que me molesta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó curiosamente

- Mi cabello – su sedoso y largo cabello rosado, era tan encantador con ese olor a cerezos.

- Pero, así te ves bien - dijo el joven, con honestidad, la ojiverde se sonrojó levemente y le dio la espalda para que él no lo notase-Sakura, ¿volví a decir algo malo?

- Baka – susurró - me fastidia, quisiera cortármelo un poco –no respondió a la segunda pregunta – siempre tengo que atármelo, para poder entrenar a gusto – dio un bufido – ¿ves?, me vería bien con un corte – cogió la kunai y…

- ¿Pelo chicle, que estás haciendo? – de pronto apareció Nana, la ama de llaves o más bien la encargada de cuidarle toda la vida, desde que Hiyori la señora de la casa había fallecido.

Rápidamente ocultó el arma – nada Nana chin – rio nerviosamente.

- Si quieres un corte de pelo, te lo puedo hacer yo – dijo la señora.

- Gracias – vio nuevamente a sus dos hermanas – ¿que pasa Nana?, veo preocupación en tu rostro.

- Nada, solo es tu padre, que llama a por ti – dijo amablemente, otra vez la melancolía se reflejó en su negra mirada, y la chica no era tonta, lo presentía.

- Algo me estáis ocultando decídmelo, onegai – suplicó.

Sai la abrazó con suavidad, impotente de poder hacer nada, de no poder protegerla – el más indicado es tu padre, no nosotros.

La Haruno le vio expectante, buscando respuestas, en su mirada pero el ambu las evadía – adiós Sakura…

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, en signo de despedida – se me hace tarde – se disculpó, el viento meció con facilidad su dócil cabellera larga – mattei Kudosai, dímelo…por nuestra amistad, dímelo.

El solo le sonrió con melancolía y se fue, dejándole atrás con la duda, sabiendo que jamás la volvería a ver, no volvería a reír con ella o entrenar juntos.

- Sakura – la retuvo del brazo al ver que la joven tenía la intención de ir tras el ambu– ven tu padre nos espera.

- Demo, él…-se sintió, interrumpida.

- Sai kun estaba muy apurado – dijo – vamos.

- h-h-ai – asintió y la siguió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenía la mirada fija en el cuadro de su esposa – perdóname – susurró, caminó de un lado para el otro, ¿qué hacer?, no había otra solución más que esa.

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de su trance – ¡SAKURA ESPERA! – escuchó la voz de Nana.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y una chica echa una furia, ingresó, sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar.

- Déjanos solos – ordenó y Nana salió preocupada por la temple de la joven.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – cuestionó con los puños cerrados, contiendo la ansiedad, esa ansiedad que carcomía todo su interior -¿por qué Nana chin y Sai, estaban tan callados?, algo tuvo que pasar ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza, al verlo tan nervioso, preocupado, le angustiaba verle así sufría por él, pero la furia y la impotencia podían más – padre, dime la verdad por favor – estampó sus manos contra el escritorio.

Era sorprendente, hasta que nivel su hija le conocía, se parecía tanto a su madre, el tan solo desvió la mirada, sentía vergüenza hacia ella, ella era una inocente más, no podía cambiar la respuesta, ya la había dado, lo único que faltaba era decírselo a su adorada Sakura, lo cual no resultaba nada fácil.

El destino de su hija ya estaba marcado, si ese era su camino junto a un Uchiha, no había de otra, Sakura solo tenía que obedecer, tenía que apoyarlo y eso era lo más difícil.

- Hija, yo… - ya era suficiente mayor, aunque no tanto, apenas tenía 15 años, era una hermosa señorita, del cual podía sentirse orgulloso, hinchar el pecho de alegría por que ella era fuerte, tenía que tener fe en ella, tenía que poner todas sus esperanzas en su hija.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de Fugaku?, aquellas preguntas le atormentaban interiormente, ¿cuál eran sus intenciones?, es lo que no podía entender y eso en partes le hacía rabiar.

Para poder calmarse, cerró por unos instantes los ojos – hoy, tuvimos una reunión – la respiración ya se le había regulado – y en esa reunión, llegamos a un acuerdo, entre los Uchiha y nosotros.

Haruno solo calló, por unos instantes y esperaba lo peor, el enemigo no es tonto, no creía que había quedado en una tregua, de seguro pedían algo a cambio.

- Quieres decir que… – dijo temerosa - ¿qué clase de trato?

- Tú…tú – las palabras no podían salir con facilidad – tú tienes que casarte con…Uchiha Sasuke.

El silencio era fúnebre, el feudal quería recibir una respuesta de su hija, o cualquier palabra, la chica le dio la espalda, ocultando su llanto, ella odiaba mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante los demás.

- Iie, es una broma ¿verdad? – la respiración se le acortaba, sentía que su corazón se le salía por la boca.

- Otosan no me puedes hacer esto – agachó la mirada ensombrecida – yo…no lo merezco, ¿es que acaso no tenía derecho ni de ser consultada?

- ¿Como es que educas a tus hijas, Kazuki? - entró de improvisto su abuelo, como era de frío y distante con ella – hacer un escándalo por nada…

- Ojiisan – masculló - ¿por qué no me lo consultaron, por lo menos mencionarlo? – volvió a reclamar.

- Perdóname, pero no hu…- dijo con la voz quebrada, pero la voz déspota de Danzou lo interrumpió.

- Urusei – ordenó negando con la cabeza – Sakura, ese es tu deber, acepta tu destino.

- Iie, me niego – chilló con dolor en el pecho – prefiero mil veces la muerte antes de pasar toda una vida con un Uchiha.

- Eso es lo de menos – intervino por segunda vez – tus padres tampoco se casaron por amor, todo era una alianza.

- ¡MENTIRA!, mi madre amaba a mi padre – ya no aguantaba el dolor – y sé que él también sentía amor por ella, ugh – una cachetada había aterrizado en su mejilla, el feudal quiso intervenir pero la dura mirada del viejo le hizo retroceder.

- Lo repetiré por segunda vez, este es tu destino – la vio arrogante tirada en el piso – eres igual de obstinada que ella – observó por unos instantes el cuadro – acéptalo…

Le dio la espalda y se fue, salió en silencio no sin decir- deja de ser egoísta y piensa en los demás.

Se levantó como pudo – déjame pensarlo – dijo fríamente, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su padre con una puñalada en el corazón.

Odiaba verla sufrir, él quería lo mejor para sus hijas, pero no…no podía retroceder a su palabra.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se escuchó a lo lejos un fuerte golpe, provenía de una puerta, era de la habitación de la joven, su temple se alteraba y cada segundo su furia se incrementaba, cada vez más y más.

¿O es que nadie se daba cuenta?, ella apenas era una cría de quince abriles, se echó a llorar a mares, no soportaba la sola idea, de estar al lado de un Uchiha.

No lo conocía en persona, pero la gente, que le había visto, decían que era un ser frio, despiadado.

Anteriormente deseaba su encuentro para matarle y así no haría más daño a su gente, pero ahora era diferente, como detestaba la sola idea, de ser tocada por él, de dormir con su enemigo.

Su padre y su abuelo eran muy egoístas al pensar solo en los demás, ¿y quien pensaba en ella?

Al parecer nadie…

Vio el retrato que se mantenía parado sobre el buró, era la de su madre y el de ella cuando apenas era un bebé, lo cogió y se aferró con tal fuerza como si estuviera abrazando a su propia madre.

Una lagrima corrió por la foto - ¿por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola?, ¡yo te necesito!

Golpeó con suma cólera la cama, de pronto ingresó su hermana la mayor – Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? – se fue a correr a los brazos de su hermana – Hiyori, dime ¿por qué?

- Yo iría en tu lugar – suspiró – pero es a ti a quien quieren – dijo con pena y la voz quebrada.

- ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? – la aludida solo asintió.

- Gomen pero el abuelo prohibió que te lo dijéramos; si Naruto estuviera aquí, tal vez no irías – hizo una pausa – ya sabes como es nuestro hermano, terco y cabezotas.

Ella sonrió inconscientemente al recordar a su hermano mayor, ¿dónde estaría?, él era muy rebelde, y no le agradaba la idea de tomar el puesto de feudal.

- Si – masculló mas calmada.

- Tienes que hacerlo – acarició su pelo rosa – por nuestro país, por las muertes inocentes, piensa en esos pobres niños que se quedaron huérfanos.

- Tú lo sabes, sabes como se siente, al perder a un padre o una madre– cantó con suavidad.

- Es un dolor incomparable – susurró cansada de tanto llanto nuevamente el kimono azul marino se humedecía - ¿por qué no, otra chica?

- Es que, tú no eres cualquier chica- respiró profundo – tú eres hermosa, con un corazón noble y sobre todo valiente.

- Gracias – se aferró aún más…

- Yo sé, que tú sabrás como manejar la situación – explicó, mientras con el dorso de su mano derecha limpiaba las frágiles lagrimas.

- Si, lo haré, lo haré, por todas las muertes inocentes, para que de una maldita vez acabe la guerra – dijo decidida.

- Sakura – susurró conmovida, al saber cuanto había madurado – mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Tanto problema lo había olvidado – bromeó, pero en el interior se encontraba totalmente destrozada y sin esperanza alguna.

Había aceptado su destino y deber, si, ese era su deber, sacrificarse por otros, aunque valiera su propia vida, lo haría.

Aunque extrañaría a sus hermanas, sus amigos, su padre y sobre todo Sai, le había tomado tanto cariño.

Aunque lo odiara, lo despreciara tendría que hacerlo.

Ya estaba decidido, se casaría con el hijo del feudal:

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Iie**: No

**Urusee:** ¡A callar!, ¡cállate! (de forma brusca)

**Otosan:** Papá, padre.

**Ojiisan:** Abuelo.

Gracias por hacer mi mundo tan mágico, lleno de ideas, por que ustedes son mi tesoro, su apoyo me reconforta y me ayuda a imaginar, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

¡Espero su apoyo, mediante un review!

Para ver si lo continuo o no, depende de vosotros…

¡Sayonara!


End file.
